


Promise

by Ive_got_a_shipping_problem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_got_a_shipping_problem/pseuds/Ive_got_a_shipping_problem
Summary: "Promise me we'll always be friends"Liam knocked into Niall to get his attention. Niall looked at him to see a small smile on his face"I promise, Niall. We'll always be friends, best friends."Niall smiled at him, "Thanks, Li. You're the best,"***Or Niall and Liam have been making promises to each other since the beginning.





	Promise

10 Years Old:

Liam and Niall were sitting at lunch when Niall heard his two friends, Kyla and Racheal, fighting again. But he was really confused. They were best friends, why would they want to fight? Friends were supposed to get along. He really hoped they would stay friends after this, it would be very sad if they didn’t.

“Liam,” Niall said quietly to the boy sitting next to him

“Yeah, Niall,” He replied in a whisper to match his friend’s.

“Promise me we’ll always be friends” Niall continued looking at the fighting girls. Liam looked in the direction Niall was. He saw the two, angry girls and smiled sadly.

Liam knocked into Niall’s side to get his attention. Niall looked at him to see a small smile on his face

“I promise, Niall. We’ll always be friends...best friends.”

Niall smiled at him, “Thanks, Li. You’re the best,”

“You are too, Ni,” Liam said fondly

They finished up their food, slowly forgetting about the two girls arguing when they made up seconds later.

“Hey! Do you wanna go play on the playground?” Niall asked a few minutes later.

“Race you there!” Liam yelled.

“You’re on!”

***********************************************************

14 years old:

“Oh, come on! What was that, Payne!” Niall yelled loudly at his best friend.

“I’m just playing the game,” Liam smirked.

“Unfairly...” The blonde grumbled, “Cheater,”

Liam laughed at the boy’s poor attitude. He paused their game of FIFA and stood up, “I’ll be back in a second. I have to take a wiz.”

“Okay,” Niall said looking up at the brunette, “I’ll miss you!”

“I’ll miss you, too!” Liam replied with a grin.

A few minutes later Liam came back and he saw Niall staring out the window, seemingly at nothing, with a conflicted look upon his face.

“What’s wrong, Nialler? Is everything okay?” Liam asked coming over to sit next to him, picking up on his mood immediately.

“Um...yeah. I’m fine,” Niall looked at Liam with a shaky grin.

Liam rose an eyebrow and Niall sighed, “Fine, fine. You caught me,”

Liam nodded smugly. he knew his best friend better than himself. “Spill”

“It’s just that... I mean... Ugh, I have to tell you something,” Niall hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Yes...” Liam prompted.

“Liam, I don’t fancy girls,” Niall stated firmly, “I’m gay.”

Liam paused for a second, “Oh,”

“Yeah, um, so yeah,” Niall stuttered, awkwardly, in an attempt to fill the silent space.

"So?"Liam asked confused, "Does that mean I have to stop kicking your ass at FIFA?"

Niall sighed gratefully at Liam's easy acceptance of his biggest secret.

"No, ya wanker. You can't stop doing something you ever did to begin with." Niall laughed heartily.

Liam rolled his eyes and picked up his controller and the two boys continued their game.

“I think I might be too, y’know,” Liam said quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "Be gay I mean."

“Might be?” Niall repeated with a questioning tone.

“It’s just that I’ve had a girlfriend, y’know, and I liked her, but I’ve had a crush on a guy before and I don’t know what that means,” Liam explained quickly.

Niall smiled and tilted his head in a ‘duh’ manner “You can like both, LiLi”

“I know,” Liam said, “I just don’t know if it was like a one-time thing or not,”

Niall took a deep breath, unsure if he should say it or not “You could always test it out,”

“But I-”

“On me,” Niall finished.

“Oh,” Liam said again, in shock. Did Niall just...? "Oh,"

"You don't have to but I was just thinking that we could both benefit from it. You'd get to see and I get the first guy kiss with someone who's fit and that I trust" Niall rambled, shyly.

 Liam laughed. It's just Niall. He trusted Niall with anything and like Niall said, it is nice to have the first guy kiss with someone he trusted. Liam looked at Niall up and down and smirked internally. And fit. Kissing someone fit was good, too,  “I mean...If you’re okay with it, I guess, I’m willing to try.”

Niall nodded. He was seriously rethinking his decision. He wasn’t sure if this was actually a good idea or the worst thought of the century.

Liam leaned over and slowly settled his face in front of Niall’s. He laid a hand on the blonde’s jaw and cautiously moved his mouth toward the other boy’s. Niall paused and took a slow, deep breath. Liam smiled and gently placed his lips on Niall’s. They both froze for a second, unsure of what to do. It was all so new. Liam moved his mouth slightly and Niall kissed him back, remembering how to work his mouth. They continued for only for a few more moments before they both pulled away. Niall laid his forehead on Liam’s and they both smiled.

“Okay, so maybe it wasn’t an accident or a ‘one-time thing’. I think I know what that crush meant.” Liam laughed softly.

“Good...You only reassured my homosexuality,” Niall laughed too.

Niall moved his head and laid it on Liam’s shoulder. They stayed in that position for a while, both quiet and comfortable in their own thoughts.

“Hey, Liam,” Niall said quietly moving his head off Liam’s shoulder.

“Mhm,” Liam hummed in response.

“Can you promise to be my last kiss?”

Liam turned his head to look at the blonde boy. Liam smiled.

“Of course, Niall. I promise,”

“Okay, good.” Niall grinned, returning his head to Liam’s shoulder.

“Hey, Li. I love you,” Niall whispered.

“I love you, too, Niall,” Liam responded with a soft smile and fond look.

They didn’t know it yet, but that love was not exactly ‘platonic’. It was much, much more than either of them could ever dream of.

***********************************************************

16 years old:

Liam was sitting on his couch, home alone. He was watching reruns of Friends, for the thousandth time, when his best friend burst through the front door.

“Liam,” Niall sobbed

“Niall! Niall, what’s wrong?” Liam said rising from the couch and moving to the blonde.

“He tried... and we talked about it before...he knew I wasn’t ready...but he tried to anyway...” Niall cried in incoherent sentences.

“Shh, Niall. Slow down. What happened exactly?” Liam said looking straight into Niall’s eyes.

“Kevin tried to rape me,” Niall whispered brokenly, tears falling endlessly from his eyes.

Liam’s face immediately went hard and dark. His whole body tensed up. He was going to kill that jack wad.

Niall knew what Liam was thinking and put his shaking hands on Liam’s biceps. “Liam, please don’t do anything stupid. He didn’t actually do anything to me. I was able to get out in time.”

Liam nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and some of the tension left his body. He pulled Niall to his body and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist

Niall tucked his head into Liam’s neck and relaxed into his strong arms. Liam laid his mouth on Niall’s forehead and left a soothing, lingering kiss there, in hope of calming Niall, and in part himself.

“Let’s go lay down, okay?” Liam whispered into Niall’s ear.

Niall nodded against Liam’s chest. They went upstairs into Liam’s room, which was really more like their room. They spent most nights together, so if they weren’t in Liam’s bed, they were in Niall’s. Liam crawled onto the mattress and Niall laid down next to him. Liam pulled Niall closer to his body and cradled him against his chest.

Everyone thought they were dating.

 They were wrong.

 Their mum’s thought they were in love with each other, but to blind to see that it was mutual. 

They were right.

As the boys laid there, they were quiet. Lost in their own thoughts.Liam was stroking the blonde hair of the boy wrapped around him, hoping to soothe the whimpers and shaking. After a few minutes Niall finally stopped shaking and finally relaxed against Liam's familiar and warm body. 

Niall looked up at Liam and opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. Liam glanced down at Niall and smiled. Niall smiled back and opened his mouth again.

“Hey, Liam,” Niall muttered

“Yeah, babe?” Liam responded in a soft voice.

“Can you promise me something?”

“Yeah, what is it?” His eyelashes fluttering against his tanned skin.

“Can you promise to be the one to-to be...oh never mind,” Niall said, regretting even saying anything in the first place.

“No, Ni. What is it?” Liam said leaning up onto his elbow to look at Niall.

Niall took a deep breath, “Can you promise to be my first time?”

Liam smiled, “Of course, Nialler... if you promise to be mine as well,”

Niall nodded a grin running across his face, “Yeah, I promise,”

Liam smiled and pulled Niall back into his chest. They fell asleep soon after, a small smile dancing on both of their faces.

***********************************************************

17 years old:

They laid side-by-side, allowing their rapid breathing to slow. They had just finished the one promise they were the most nervous for, and it turned out to be perfectly fine.

Niall pulled himself closer to Liam and snuggled up to his naked body. Liam wrapped him up in his arms and tucked his head into Niall’s neck. To some, it may have seemed odd that the two best friends were cuddling after what they had done.

At that thought, Niall smirked and told his imaginary haters to shut up. Laying together naked felt fine, better, in fact, than usual.

Liam placed a kiss under Niall’s ear and closed his eyes.

“Do you regret it?” Liam asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Niall muttered.

“What we just did. Do you regret it?” Liam clarified.

Niall shook his head quickly “No. I could never regret you being my first. I’m so grateful you were the one that took my virginity. You were so gentle and sweet. I would never want anyone else to do this with me... do you regret it?”

“No. You weren’t pushy and you understood me. I’m glad we did this together as well,” Liam smirked a little, although Niall couldn’t see him, “And you weren’t bad either. And if the sounds you made are anything to go by, neither was I,”

Niall started laughing and blushing profusely. Liam pulled his head away from the blondes to look at his face

“Oh, yeah. You were definitely good,” Niall smiled suggestively.

They giggled, blushing like school girls after their crush breathed in their general direction. They felt overwhelmingly, ridiculously relaxed and, most of all, happy.

The giggling subsided soon after as they took each other in and looked one another in the eye. Liam smiled a little and Niall reflected the look. Liam laid his head back down onto the pillow and pulled the blonde a little closer sighing happily

“Hey, Liam?” Niall said, a few minutes later.

“Yeah?” Liam responded.

“Do you ever wish you weren’t any of my firsts?” The smaller boy asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Liam leaned up onto an elbow to get a clear view of Niall’s face.

“My first friend, my first kiss, my first choice, my first time...” Niall explained self-consciously.

“What? No, never. They were my first as well,” Liam smiled softly, “I could never regret you,”

“Will what we did change anything between us?” Niall whispered referring to what they had done earlier.

“No,” Liam whispered, “How could it? We’ve been best friends for so long, nothing could change us...Unless you wanted it to?”

Niall thought about it. The way Liam looked at him and all the soft touches they’ve shared since...well, forever. He thought about what their friend, Harry, always said ′ You two are a couple in everything, except the name’. He thought of his own feelings, the ones he’s kept closed in for years. He did want their relationship to change.

“Maybe-maybe I do,” Niall murmured.

“Oh,” Liam whispered. He wasn’t really expecting that reply.

Niall lifted his hand and grabbed the brunettes. He laced his fingers with Liam’s larger ones. Liam rubbed his calloused thumb over Niall’s hand and smiled shyly.

“Liam...I have feelings for you, strong feelings, and I don’t think I’m able to ignore them anymore,” Niall said quietly.

“I thought I was the only one that felt that way." Liam smiled happily.

Niall shook his head,"Wait, you like me too?"

"Have for ages,” Liam said with a smile.

Niall looked dumbfounded, "Well, shit,"

Liam laughed at the smaller boy and drew him in and placed a hesitant kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Niall shifted  his head and the boys were kissing, pouring their joy into it. They pulled away and simply stared at each other in happy astonishment.

“Niall, will to be my boyfriend?” Liam whispered, a large, playful smile dancing on his lips.

Niall nodded, ecstatic, "Yes."

He moved his mouth to Liam's again and kissed him again. Although this time, their teeth kept clacking and getting in the way because of the love sick smiles that stretched across their faces.

They pulled away together and smiled wider. Niall cuddled into Liam’s chest and sighed contentedly.

“Hey, Liam?” Niall said.

“Yeah?” Liam responded.

“Can I add another first to that list?” Niall murmured.

Liam nodded.

“Can I be your first love?” Niall asked.

The question was met with a heavy silence.

“You already are,” Liam whispered in the blonde’s hair

“Oh...” Niall let out, slightly stunned.

Liam prepared to get up because even though they were together now, it was way early to be saying that, even if they’ve known each other for 12 years.

Niall whispered something that halted all of Liam’s movements, “You’re mine, too,”

“Oh, ” Liam whispered, his brain only thinking of those three words.

'You’re mine, too’

Niall giggled at Liam’s inability to speak.

Liam smiled and tugged Niall to him, after he finally snapped out of the mini trance, “Good,”

They kissed again for a while but didn’t take it any further than that.

They were both so happy with their lives and the outcome of this night.

“Can you promise me something?” Niall asked.

“Depends, what is it?” Liam said, playfully.

“Can you promise to never give up on us?” Niall said, in an indirect reference to the Jason Mraz tune they had dubbed as their song two years ago.

Liam sighed contentedly, “Of course. I promise,”

Niall nodded, closed his eyes and fell asleep, a beautiful glow radiating from both of them.

***********************************************************************

25 years old:

Everything was set up perfectly. Beautiful fairy lights were strung around the apartment, food was set out, and everyone was happy and in high spirits.

Liam reached his hand in his pocket for the millionth time that night, to assure himself that the little black box was still situated snuggly in his pocket. It was almost time. Liam looked across the room and made eye contact with one of his best friends. Harry rose an eyebrow and Liam nodded. It’s time.

Harry dragged Niall downstairs, claiming he needed help to bring something upstairs.

“But it’s my birthday!” Niall protested, “Why can’t you make Louis help you? He is your boyfriend, after all!”

Harry ignored him and pulled the door shut behind them. As soon as the two were out of the room, Liam and Niall’s mothers ushered the group of 20 or so people into the kitchen, with very smug looks on their faces. They’d called this 10 years ago when the two boys had come out at the same time, when they were 15.

Liam stayed in the main room and took a deep breath. Harry and Niall will be back up in a few minutes, and Liam needed a minute to breathe and mentally prepare. He knew what he was going to say and he was ready to take that next step.

Harry ran in the door and shut it quickly behind him, “He’ll be up in, like, 15 seconds, mate. Good luck!” Harry patted Liam on the shoulder and turned on the radio on his way into the kitchen to join everybody else. Liam ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the front door, just as Niall burst in. He looked around in search of a certain curly-headed brunette.

“Harry Sty- Hey Li! Where is everyone? Why is our song playing?” Niall said, a look of confusion gracing his face as he realized he and Liam were the only ones in the previously crowded room.

Liam smiled fondly at the love of his life. He was sure of this. Absolutely sure.

“Niall, I love you,” Liam began.

“I love you, too,” Niall responded, oblivious to what his boyfriend was aiming to do.

“Shh, babe, I’m not done,” Liam laughed nervously.

Niall smiled and pretended to zip his lips.

“Niall, I love you. All my life, you’ve been my constant companion, my partner-in-crime. My other half...my better half. You complete me."

Niall smiled happily, because it was honestly very mutual.

"On a daily basis, you make me a better person. You give me a reason to continue on to the next day. Ni, you are my everything." 

Liam smiled, taking a small breath.

"As a child, you were my best friend, and as an adult, you still are. You were my first kiss, and I promised to be your last. You were, are, my first love and you are my true love, the truest love possible. I'm crazier about you than Haz is about those stupid floral shirts,"

Niall laughed, tears building in the back of his throat. Liam's words so beautiful.

"I met you 20 years, 2 months and 5 days ago, and I feel like, even at 5 years old, I always knew it was going to be you. I promised you 8 years, 2 weeks and 1 day ago, that I would never give up on us. I haven’t this far and sure as hell don’t plan to in the future. Niall, you make me who I am,”

Liam knelt down to one knee, pulled out the velvet box, and opened it to reveal the beautiful ring inside.

Niall gasped softly as a surprised hand went to cover his open mouth.

“Niall James Horan, this is so much more than an engagement ring. This is a symbol; of every promise we’ve ever made and every promise yet to come. I know I’m not usually the one to ask these things. But here it goes,” Liam smiled.

“Hey, Niall?” Liam asked.

The blonde nodded slowly, "Yeah, Liam?"

“Can you promise to make me the happiest man on earth, simply by existing and staying by my side? Will you marry me?” Liam finally asked.

Niall’s face was covered in tears, happy ones of course, if his ear-to-ear grin was anything to go by, “Yes,”

“Yes?” Liam asked, a huge smile growing on his face.

“I promise,” Niall replied, as Liam slid the ring onto Niall’s left hand.

Liam jumped up and pulled his fiancé into a bone-crushing hug.

“Good,”

***

La Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos!


End file.
